Tanjoubi Omedetto, Sōma
by Harumaki03
Summary: De todas las cosas con que la vida le había sorprendido, definitivamente formar una familia con Nakiri Erina había sido la más sorprendente, aún hoy; y por ello se sentía dichoso y agradecido de poder celebrar otro año más de vida con ellos en sus vidas. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yukihira Sōma!] [06-11-2017].


**"Tanjoubi Omedetto, Sōma"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary** : De todas las cosas con que la vida le había sorprendido, definitivamente formar una familia con Nakiri Erina había sido la más sorprendente, aún hoy; y por ello se sentía dichoso y agradecido de poder celebrar otro año más de vida con ellos en sus vidas.

 **Nota** : Algo rápido y breve por el cumpleaños de nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Hasta las notas finales.

 **-/-/-**

Yukihira Sōma soltó el aire de golpe mientras echaba sus cabellos hacia atrás en un gesto de relajación. Estaba cansado, _muy_ cansado.

Desde que había llegado de Australia, 24 hora atrás, a París no había tenido pausa o descanso alguno. Había tomado aquel vuelo de emergencia a su restaurante en la ciudad parisina debido a que el primer ministro y su séquito habían querido probar nuevas recetas de primera mano del chef.

Su mano se movió hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello y masajeó un poco el área un tanto tensa. No le molestaba, al contrario, le emocionaba muchísimo poder hacer aquella clase de cosas pero…

Pero antes Yukihira Sōma no sentía tristeza al dejar nada atrás o añoranza. Le había resultado increíblemente difícil irse de Japón a Australia y sabía que la razón era ni más ni menos que ella.

Y él.

Esbozó una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio y se apoyó en el barandal de la terraza del restaurante y alzó la vista al cielo, sintiendo la ligera brisa acariciando sus cabellos y cuello.

—Jefe, ya hemos cerrado todo —Sōma volvió su cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con su sous-chef, Edgar Prolé —¿se quedará a dormir aquí o le gustaría que le diera un aventón al hotel?

—No te preocupes —se encogió de hombros —me quedaré un rato más, sino caigo rendido en el catre, pediré un taxi que me deje en el hotel —vio que iba a protestar —ve y descansa, anda —le hizo una seña de que se fuera —entretener al primer ministro debió haberte agotado.

El joven puso sus grises ojos en blanco por un instante y negó con su cabeza.

—Fue más difícil decirle que usted llegaría más tarde —y ambos rieron —entonces le tomaré la palabra —hizo una breve reverencia —hasta mañana, chef.

Sōma lo despidió agitando su mano suavemente y luego se volvió al frente, admirando las calles iluminadas por las lámparas y las luces de la ciudad a la distancia.

Giró un poco su muñeca izquierda para ver la hora y no se sorprendió de ver que eran las 2:45AM. Estaba debatiendo sobre si era un buen momento o no para llamar a casa cuando su celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de pantalón.

Estiró una de sus manos y tomó el aparato, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver el nombre y la foto de contacto de quien le llamaba.

—Estoy seguro que estas llamando porque me extrañas ya —respondió, apoyando sus antebrazos en el barandal.

—Qué más quisieras —fue la respuesta de ella, altanera y orgullosa. Tan ella.

—Sé que lo haces, no intentes negarlo —rió él entre dientes—. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, estaba pensando si era buen momento para llamar a casa.

—Siempre es buen momento para llamar a casa, Sōma —señaló ella.

—Exceptuando cuando hay 8 horas de diferencia entre husos horarios y acabas de quedarte dormida con Kaien —ella emitió un sonido afirmativo con la garganta.

—¿Cómo estuvo el primer ministro? —Sōma respiro profundamente y le dio la espalda a la ciudad, aún apoyando sus brazos en el barandal.

—Un tipo un algo exigente, me recordó un poco a Chapelle-sensei —Erina sonrió al otro lado de la línea —pero quedó encantado, o eso dijo —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros —le gustó el Magret de canard à l'orange et Grand Marnier.

—Hmph, un tipo simple —espetó Erina —tus técnicas en la cocina francesa aún tienen mucho por mejorar.

Sōma esbozó una sonrisa y alzó una ceja.

—Sí, por eso te vi probar a escondidas el Confit de Pato que hice el otro día y no me diste queja alguna de ello, ¿verdad? —dijo, con sorna.

—¡¿Q-qué?! N-no quería avergonzarte delante de Kaien, eso es todo —bufó ella, con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Eso nunca te ha detenido antes —siguió él, escuchando sus protestas al otro lado, sintiéndose reconfortado—. ¿Kaien duerme?

—Como un tronco, lo lleve conmigo a la junta de esta mañana —murmuró.

Sōma alzó sus cejas y ladeó su cabeza.

—¿Qué decidiste con la junta directiva? —preguntó.

La escuchó suspirar sonoramente antes de responder y aquello nunca era bueno.

—Sabes que voy abrir esa sucursal en Nueva York sí o sí, ¿verdad? —Sōma se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo. Erina quería expandir las centrales del imperio Nakiri más allá de Japón y a pesar de que los más jóvenes en la directiva se mostraban de acuerdo, los mayores, cuyos votos pesaban más, se encontraban indecisos sobre tomar el riesgo.

—¿Hablaste con tu abuelo?

—Sí, le envié los detalles por correo también, espero su respuesta dentro de unos días, aún está de retirada en Hokkaido por unos días.

—Sabes que él te dará su aprobación, ¿verdad? —a pesar de contar con sus propios restaurantes de alta cocina, Erina deseaba llevar el negocio familiar a nuevas cimas y él la apoyaba por completo.

—Alice le dio el visto bueno y el tío Sōe dice que es tiempo que de que la empresa tenga otras sedes aparte de la actual en Japón y Dinamarca —por su lado, Erina se encogió de hombros —es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Su tono fue firme y cargado de confianza.

—Siempre ganas, ¿no? —y la escuchó musitar un " _obvio_ " que lo hizo reír suavemente. Entre ambos cayó un silencio cómodo, no era necesario hablar, con saber que estaban al otro lado de la línea bastaba, por ahora.

—¿Ya te vas al hotel? —si se concentraba, Sōma podía verla, con sus ojos amatistas expectantes mientras mordía una de las esquinas de su labio inferior con suavidad.

—Aún no —a pesar de estar cansado, Erina podía percibir su tono socarrón —¿por?

—Nada, conociéndote probablemente no pases de ese incómodo catre que tienes en el restaurante —bufó suavemente ella.

Dependiendo de su postura, ella pudo haberse encogido de hombros o simplemente haber echado su cabello por encima de su hombro en aquel gesto altanero.

Y cómo quería verla.

—No pienso hacer comentario alguno sobre nosotros y ese catre por si Kaien esta cerca —la escuchó protestar por lo bajo y él rió con ganas. Decidiendo que valía la pena el intento, alejó el celular de su oído y pulso el icono de videollamada.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —el rostro de Erina, un tanto ruborizado apareció en pantalla.

—Viéndote por videollamada —Sōma cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra —así que están en casa —murmuró.

—Sí —Erina acomodó mejor el móvil y logró que la cámara la enfocará tanto a ella como al pequeño pelirrojo dormido contra sí —se quedó rendido de regreso a casa —Sōma sintió su corazón llenarse de calidez y añoranza al verlos.

De todas las cosas con que la vida le había sorprendido, definitivamente formar una familia con Nakiri Erina había sido la más sorprendente, aún hoy.

—Sabes que tienes una cara de bobo en este momento, ¿verdad? —pudo ver que Erina esbozaba una sonrisilla burlona.

—Lo siento, verlos causa eso en mi —respondió con sinceridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tus palabras cursis son aún peores cuando no has dormido lo suficiente —él alzó su mano libre en rendición.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —echó la cabeza hacia atrás —pero cursi o no, es la verdad —sus ojos brillaron con cariño al ver que ella ocultaba medio rostro en la coronilla pelirroja de su hijo —no uses a Kaien como escudo.

—N-no estoy haciendo cosa tal —espetó Erina, con el ceño fruncido.

—Cariño, aunque apenas son —miró la hora en su reloj —las once de la mañana en Japón, ¿no crees que deberías hacerle compañía a Kaien y dormir un rato? —apartó los mechones de su cabello que habían sido arrojados contra su rostro por el leve viento.

Erina admiró sus facciones a través de la pantalla del celular, podía notar incluso a tal distancia, la incipiente barba que ya le estaba saliendo y que tendría que afeitar más tarde, su mandíbula firme, los labios delineados que usualmente estiraba en esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que podía exasperarla y fascinarla en medidas igualadas, su nariz perfilada, sus ojos dorados, maldición, él no tenía _ningún_ derecho de verse más guapo con el paso de los años.

—Sí, pero antes… —Sōma le miró con curiosidad, notando que ella bajaba poco a poco el volumen de su voz. Vio que ella parecía murmurar algo en el oído de su pequeño y su ceño se frunció.

—Erina, no tienes que despertar a Ka- —empezó, sabiendo que era bastante difícil que su hijo volviera a conciliar el sueño una vez despierto pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que su hijo alzaba sus dos manos en celebración.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! —dijo con evidente emoción el pequeño, mirando a su progenitor con alegría, Sōma dio un respingo en su posición, sorprendido por la enérgica voz de Kaien y sus palabras.

¿Cumple-que?

—Ve a buscar el regalo de papá, Kaien —le alentó Erina y Sōma pudo percibir el rápido movimiento del niño bajando de la cama y saliendo disparado a buscar el regalo —te notó un poco sorprendido —Erina apartó algunos mechones de su rostro y le miró, burlona.

El corazón de Sōma latía furiosamente en sus costillas, emocionado.

—Bueno… —escuchó los pasos veloces de Kaien regresando y Erina diciéndole que tuviera cuidado subiendo a la cama.

—Mira papá, ¡mira, mira! —hubo varios movimientos de cámara que luego Sōma entendió había sido Erina dándole el celular a Kaien que le señalaba como podía un dibujo en cartulina sobre la cama —éste eres tú —señaló emocionado un hombre con el cabello rojo y camiseta negra colocado a la derecha —no dejes de mirar papá.

—No lo hago —Sōma se aclaró la garganta —sigo mirando.

—¡Bien! —Kaien sujetó el celular con sus dos manos y señaló un dibujo a la izquierda —ésa es mamá —Sōma asintió, notando el cabello largo y dorado de dicho dibujo —y éste de aquí soy yo —señaló un dibujo más pequeño en medio de ambos adultos, los cuales le sujetaban de cada mano —éste es el pastel que comeremos cuando regreses —en una esquina había un enorme pastel multicolor —y por aquí hay más regalos —y le señaló otras cajas dibujadas con lazos.

Entre los frenéticos movimientos de Kaien con el celular, pudo captar a Erina mirando el dibujo y sonriendo de forma tenue.

—Y si ves aquí —le tendió el celular a Erina, quien lo sostuvo mientras su hijo se colocaba junto a ella para señalar las letras que había escrito en la cartulina —dice "¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!" —miró a Erina con una sonrisa —mamá me ayudó a escribirlo —añadió con mucho orgullo.

Sōma sentía que sus ojos le picaban de emoción y nunca había sentido tanto anhelo de poder estar junto a ellos.

—Así que mamá te ayudo a escribirlo —sonrió —es el mejor regalo —tenía la garganta un poco cerrada por la emoción —lo voy a colgar en mi oficina.

Vio que Kaien hacia un gesto victorioso y se abrazaba a Erina.

—¿Verdad que comeremos pastel cuando regreses papá? —preguntó, con sus amatistas heredados de su madre cargados de emoción.

—Oh sí —asintió Sōma —mamá estará a cargo del pastel —vio que ella alzaba una ceja, escéptica.

—Kaien cariño, ve y lleva el dibujo de papá a su oficina —el pequeño asintió emocionado y fue corriendo a bajarse de la cama para tomar el dibujo.

—Eh, eh —le detuvo Sōma —¿dónde están mis cinco? —y levantó la palma de su mano, Kaien ocultó su rostro brevemente en la cama y luego se estiró, chocando los cinco contra la pantalla del celular —te quiero campeón.

—Yo también te quiero, papá —le arrojó un beso rápido y salió disparado con el dibujo en las manos hacia la oficina de Sōma.

Erina lo observó, tratando de recomponer su compostura.

—Eres una mujer terrible —Sōma inclinó su rostro y acarició los cabellos de su nuca —mi cumpleaños… Demonios, lo había olvidado por completo.

—Kaien quería hacerte algo especial —ella se encogió de hombros.

—Y tú lo ayudaste —murmuró él.

—Por supuesto, era lo de menos —murmuró, restándole importancia.

—Muchas gracias —él sonrió, sabiendo que ella jamás le admitiría abiertamente que había ayudado a su hijo por el placer de verlo sorprendido.

—Feliz cumpleaños, idiota —los ojos de Erina de entrecerraron reflejando el cariño que sentía por él y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce.

—Muchas gracias por el regalo, ojou-sama —Sōma mordió su labio inferior mientras acariciaba el puente de su nariz —espero comer mucho pastel hecho por ti cuando regrese.

—En tus sueños.

—Pero Kaien entonces estaría decepcionado —murmuró con fingida tristeza.

—Ahora eres tú quien lo usa de escudo —acusó ella.

—Solo soy honesto —y se encogió de hombros.

La vio negar con su cabeza y suspirar.

—Deberías ir a dormir ya —señaló Erina, volviendo a echarse sobre las almohadas.

—Trataré —asintió Sōma, moviendo sus hombros suavemente.

—Ya te daré tu regalo cuando regreses —Sōma abrió sus ojos, en deleite y curiosidad.

—Lo esperaré con ansias, sea lo que sea —la escucho resoplar por lo bajo y sonrió.

Mientras la veía y escuchaba el corazón de Sōma no cabía en sí de felicidad. Tanto la mujer que amaba como el hijo fruto de dicho amor, habían tenido pendiente el felicitarle cuando él ni siquiera sabía en qué día estaba. Se sentía dichoso y agradecido de poder celebrar otro año más de vida con ellos en sus vidas.

Y por ahora, no podía pedir nada más.

 **—Fin—**

Me costó bastante escribir esto porque tuve un día súper tedioso _(estuve prácticamente todo el día metida en un hospital y me tuvieron que poner unos medicamentos por intravenosa)_ y bueno, duele un poco aún u_u _(la gripe señores, ¡la gripe!)._

Habría querido escribir algo más detallado y bonito para el cumpleaños del pelirrojo pero con el agotamiento que tengo y el sueño, creo que esto fue lo mejor que mi cerebro pudo hacer. Quizá mañana cuando esté más consciente releo y corrijo/edito cualquier falta, pero por ahora, esto es lo que hay, como dicen, jaja.

Como habrán notado, existen dos personajes originales que, bueno, requerían presencia. **Kaien** es una cosita linda que mientras más escribía, más quería y espero les resulte igual a ustedes.

Como nota añadida, entre París y Japón existen 8 horas de diferencia. Lo cual quiere decir que apenas eran las 3AM en París cuando ya eran las 11AM en Japón.

Espero en verdad este pequeño escrito sea de su agrado y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido, sin más, me despido…

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Noviembre 6, 2017.**_


End file.
